


Outside the Window

by staygaytabulous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Burmuda Triangle, Fae & Fairies, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey are magically gifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Window

"I've been sitting here for a good half an hour and nothing has happened. What's the point of this?" He asks, sighing. His leg is twitching just a bit from the long wait.

I cough, "Professor Way to you, Mikes."

He groans, "I'm barely a year younger than you, and your not my teacher, nor am I your student; I don't have to call you Professor."

I grin and roll my chair over to him, "But I'm older, and this is my classroom." I poke my brother in the side and say blantly with a deep voice, "You must do as I say."

He stares at me, blinks a few times, them points a finger at me, "Yeah, no."

"Mikey, come on, just a little bit long, 'kay?"

He stretches his hand out and lights a flame on his fingertip, "This better be good, or that scarf of yours is going to get sacrificed to the concert gods. I'm missing Pete's new band tonight for this."

I blow out ice and grin when he hisses and cradles his hand to his body, trying to warm it up again, "Keep watching, it should happen soon enough."

Mikey mumbles out 'stupid brothers' under his breath, but does as I instructed and sits back against the bench he's sitting on's pillows to watch as leaves fall off trees and clouds move slowly across the sky.

A few minutes pass by, my watch showing it's 5:43 when my classroom clock says 5:44. Soon. Very soon.

My brother shivers when the air conditioner kicks on. He cups his palms and let's a small flame kindle there.

Suddenly a loud chime is heard, echoing, no doubt, throughout the entire campus. The few students milling below on the streets and sidewalks stop and start cheering loudly. Little twinkled of sparkling light fall down from where the sun shines, bright balls of beautiful beams that are only heard of in children's fairytales or in fantasy books for teens and young adults.

Mikey gasps and turns to me, eyes wide and wondrous, "It's time?" He asks. This would be his first time seeing the changing of the seasons.

I smile and nod, telling him  _yes, now watch!_

Hs buzzing with excitement as he witnesses the fairymen make flowers turn to fruit, watery spring puddles into patches of luscious grass, green as can be. His favorite season is coming: Summer. The Heat, the wildlife, the smell of freshly-cut grass, all things that bring him emense joy.

Mikes' nose is practically bumping the window as he watches the fae at work. He's like a kid again, small and skinny and made of pure innocence. He watches as everything changes before his eyes.

'Course, I've seen this many times, what with graduating high school a year earlier than my dear sibling. I went to college straight after, Art School for the Magically Gifted, then graduated from there as well with a degree telling me I could reach college kids about the creativity that's inside us all.

Now I'm here, the Burmuda Triangle. Moved here a few years back. I was ecstatic to learn that the fairymen come four times a year; it's quite beautiful to look at, real inspirational. I told Mikey this, and when he graduated from his own college (some music school that had a gifted program, too) in May, he came straight here- though he goes back and forth between the Triangle and his shared LA home.

The far finish our area and fly off to downtown, leaving Mikey with me in a daze.

"Thank you," he whispers. I pat him on the back. Anything for my little brother.


End file.
